


Journey Home: John's Story (SGA) - Art

by cybel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Big Bang Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, Photoshop Composite Art, SGA Big Bang Challenge 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: Author's Summary:When John is forced to leave Atlantis and the Air Force, he thinks his life is over. But amid the chaos of his shattered life he discovers the true meaning of family and where he really belongs.





	Journey Home: John's Story (SGA) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puddleofgoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddleofgoo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [John's Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195593) by [puddleofgoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddleofgoo/pseuds/puddleofgoo). 



> This is my artwork for puddleofgoo's 2009 SGA BigBang story _Journey Home: John's Story_ , yet another post that escaped going up here at the time it was completed. I seriously must improve my organizational skills; my memory is clearly beyond help.

Banner 1  


Banner 2  


Acceptance  
  



End file.
